


Beginning Middle & End

by Starlight_Daylight



Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Quite canon, Up till Klaine break up in season 5, brief mentions of klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Daylight/pseuds/Starlight_Daylight
Summary: Every story has a beginning, middle and end. Not necessarily in that order – Phil Kaye.So what about Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smythe's story? What's their story? Well, here it is. Their story, from the beginning, middle to the end. Not necessarily in that order.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is greatly inspired by a poem with the same name of this fic, by Phil Kaye. Here's the link to the poem if ya'll are interested (and I highly recommend you guys checking out his other poems) https://youtu.be/qvNWzkzFWvM

Chapter 5.5

     It was mistake. A drunken mistake. Kurt fumbled with his belt buckle, as Sebastian watched in amusement from the bed, hair tousled, chest and neck covered in red splotches.

     “Stop – ugh” Kurt muttered, voice muffled as he put on his shirt, “staring at me like that.”

     Sebastian raised an eyebrow, folding his arms across his chest. Kurt made it a point to not look at the latter, who was very much topless and he was more than certain that Sebastian hasn't put on a pair of boxers yet. So… pretty much naked. And Kurt was not about to make the same mistake sober.

     Once he was fully clothed, Kurt checked his phone, bracing himself for the flood of messages he was sure to receive from Rachel Berry, after not coming home for the night. With his back facing Sebastian and his stare, Kurt quickly typed a short message that he was on his way home. But before he could hit the send a button, a voice interrupted him.

     “Stay with me.”

     Kurt paused for a moment, feeling his body tensed at the request. This wasn’t suppose to happen. Him being in this room wasn’t suppose to happen. Last night wasn’t suppose to happen. Hell, these past few months shouldn't even be happening. _So was breaking up with Blaine_ , his mind added bitterly as an afterthought. But it did, and there was no going back there to that. Taking a deep breath, Kurt hesitantly turned around. He observed the man who was awkwardly ruffling his hair, slight regret of the request was shown on his face but made no hints of taking those words back.

     Suddenly feeling suffocated, Kurt unconsciously tugged his collar before speaking, “Do I have to be naked with you?”

     Grinning at the implication of the question, Sebastian wiggled his eyebrow lewdly at Kurt, “I’m not going to argue against that, if you want to be.”

     Sebastian could have been fooled into thinking that Kurt was about to just leave him, with the way he was shaking his head, if it weren’t for the barest hint of a smile graced on that gorgeous face of his.

Chapter 3.2

     Kurt let out a grunt as he fell on his butt, causing the stack of papers he was holding to fly anywhere. He quickly turned to glare at the culprit that bumped into him, only to see the back view of whoever turning down the corner of the hallway without much of a second glance. Letting out a sigh, Kurt got on his knees to pick the papers, cursing occasionally when the shuffling of students’ feet caused some papers to stray further away.

     Just as he was reaching out for the last paper, another hand came into his view and picked it up. Kurt immediately glanced up, only to see a very familiar face staring back at him.

     “You’re a NYADA student too?” Kurt couldn’t help but blurt out in surprise as he found himself looking at a former arch nemesis. He waited for the previous feelings of animosity to arise however when it seemed evident that he felt close to nothing staring at the man next to him, Kurt took the paper from Sebastian with a slight nod of his head.

     Sebastian shoved his hands into his jean pockets as he shook his head in response to the question, “Just visiting a friend of mine. I'm actually an NYU student. As much as I love being a Warbler, singing and dancing isn't really my kind of future.”  
  
     Not knowing how to continue the conversation, Kurt simply let out a “oh”, mouth forming an O shape. The two stare at each other for a little longer, each waiting for the other to say something.

     “I should get – ”

    “Grab coffee with me.”

Chapter 10

     “Babe?” Sebastian called out, wincing slightly at the sudden shriek followed by loud wailing from a baby. Quickly putting his briefcase aside, Sebastian climbed up the stairs to the nursery which was where he was assuming the wailing was coming from.

     Immediately, he found himself watching his husband, swaying side to side with the wailing baby in his arms. Sebastian cocked his head to the said as he leaned against the doorframe. He never realised that he hasn't really stop and to let things sink in that the two people in front of him was his family. His family of his own.

     “Sweetie, please stop crying. You’ve been crying for hours already. Aren't you tired yet little Olive? Please stop crying,” Kurt pleaded with red-rimmed eyes fighting back tears that were threatening to fall. He already has a crying human in the house, he doesn't need another one.

     Unaware that there was another presence with him, Kurt looked at the wall clock in front of him, moaning to himself, “Sebastian is going to be home any minute and I still have to cook dinner. What am I suppose to – “

     Kurt turned around and he barely letting out a shriek as he brought his baby closer to his chest when he realised someone was at the doorway.

     “Bas!” Kurt snapped, “don’t creep up on me like that”

     Wincing slightly in apology, Sebastian reached out for Olive, which Kurt was more than willing to give.

     “I don’t know what's wrong with her. She wouldn't stop crying. The only time she wasn’t crying was when she napped or when you’re carrying her. Which she woke up from a couple of minutes earlier…”

      _Silence_

     “And now,” Kurt let out a defeated sigh as he gently rubbed tears away from Olive’s face.

     Sebastian felt his heart clenched slightly at Kurt’s tone. He knew what it meant. Face worn out from exhaustion and stress from having to take care of the baby on his own and having to juggle with Vogue from home and Sebastian out at work. Isabelle was a total angel for allowing Kurt to work from home for the time being. But Kurt was the real angel for willingly wanting to stay home to take care of their child. Bending down slightly, Sebastian gently placed a kiss on Kurt’s lips.

     “Tell you what, why don’t just order some takeout so you don’t have to worry about cooking dinner. And we can watch some cartoons as a family,” Sebastian murmured against Kurt’s lips, “how does that sound?”

     Giving a tired smiled, Kurt leaned into Sebastian’s embrace when the latter wrapped his free arm around Kurt.

     “That actually sounds really nice right now.”

Chapter 1

     Readjusting the strap of his messenger bag, Kurt walked into Lima Bean, wanting nothing but his usual coffee order after Blaine blew him off last minute. Something about meeting a couple of Warblers. He couldn't help but roll his eyes at the panic shown in Blaine’s eyes when he realise that was going to be late. It’s not like the Warblers would mind _that_ much.

     Just as Kurt was walking towards the counter, he immediately he paused when he heard a very familiar voice.

     “No, I mean – I really care about him.”

      _And apparently a couple of Warblers actually meant one. An unfamiliar Warbler._

     “He doesn't need to know.”

     Kurt raised his eyebrow, folding his arms across his chest. _Oh really?_

     “I just… I never want to mess my thing up with him,” Blaine paused, “in any way. He’s really great.”

      _I’m pretty sure that’s why you decide to leave out a tiny detail that the Warbler you’re meeting is into you. **Pretty** into you_. Not wanting to watch this any longer, Kurt pasted a smile on his face and quickly marched to the table.

     “Who's really great?” Kurt asked, watching as Blaine’s face morphed into a look of surprise then nervousness.

     “You!” Blaine quickly exclaimed, letting out a somewhat forced chuckle.

     Kurt turned to face the other Warbler, hoping his presence would shake the cockiness the boy had earlier, only to have his shaken instead. His eyes widen slightly as he took in the other boy. Too caught up with his own in thoughts and whirling emotions, Kurt failed to take note that he wasn't the only one who was taken aback by the sudden meeting. Sebastian felt his mouth dry, as his eyes quickly scanned the boy standing in front of him. Both felt their heart beat unexpectedly faster as their brains took in new information of each other, from hair colour to posture. Everything was being noted and taken down – even without them actively knowing.

     Sebastian. The only significant piece of detail Kurt was able to recall in that moment after laying his eyes on the latter.

     From that day onwards, no matter what he was feeling for this Sebastian, he knew that his life is never going to be the same. Some people back then would say meeting Sebastian was just a chapter in his life, but Kurt was more than certain – maybe not there and then (it took him a couple of years to get most of the edits and rough cuts out of the way), it was going to be a whole new book. A sequel to his best selling book then, “Blaine and Kurt”.

      _And who says the sequel won't be as good as the original?_


End file.
